League of Menma
by Raxychaz
Summary: Taking a vacation to blow off some steam may or may not have been the greatest idea ever. Instead of the peace and stress relief of some random dimension's Hunting game, he was saddled with some weird lookin' cat-girl, and into the raising a kid role. Wonderful. Though it's not all bad, he got a cute little apprentice out of it, and now he gets to kill people several times a day!
1. A Hunter

**League of Legends cross with Menma, depending on what you guys think I will either make this a one-shot or a continuous thing. Add whatever champion you want him paired with.**

**Thanks for readin', see you all next time.**

**Fem Rengar. Look it up. Hur-Hur-Hur…ahh…Furries.**

Take some time out, live in the woods, they said. Go and hunt some game and relax they said. FUCK EVERYONE! Recap? He had finished of the Elemental Nations once more, earned the name Hellscythe and then some, but really he had nothing to do during his time there. So he jumped worlds once more, Eu returned to the one she found Ayumu, bless his heart, and decided to take a break.

So he did the same, he found some random ass world and plopped himself in the nearest, biggest, jungle he could find, it was called Valoran. He'd been here for a while, and was already quite attached to this place, it was no Azeroth, but it was nice enough.

Now though, he was being followed by a snowy white lion-girl, a human looking lion, with paws instead of feet at the end of digitigrade legs, while her hands were semi-human looking they were still covered in the same fur with long black claws, much like a cat a sleek tail whipping around behind her, along with shaggy white hair falling to the nape of her neck, and crystal blue eyes that glittered as she looked up into his own.

"…" the girl purred as she nuzzled Menma's leg, the white haired Dragon looked at her, she was young definitely still a cub. The fact that she was what she was made him confused. Did Wild Magic end up changing her? Or some weird experiment.

Menma's form remained the same, strong build, stark white hair that fell to his mid back, and faded to dark blue, his skin was a pale grey in colour while his eyes were all black with the exception of thick, slit orange pupils, his pointed ears had grown out a little longer, and he'd pierced them, a triplet of steel grey rings in his right ear, and two in his left.

He wore dark leather armour, several knives on his person, lining his arms and legs, while dark grey segmented armour lay over his chest, thighs and armguards. His boots and elbows had thick spike protrusions, while a large knife lay at his hip, and a tri-pronged blade stuck out of his left armguard.

With a sigh, a roll of his eyes Menma picked up the cub, and cradled her with one arm "Strange girl you are…" he muttered as she crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder. A low rumbling roar brought his attention elsewhere, Menma spun on his heel, whipping out the two foot long blade off his hip, and it curved back at the end and was heavily serrated.

The cub looked up curiously as a large wolf raced out of the tree-line, Menma jumped up onto the nearest branch, stashed the cub and jumped back down, she whimpered as the Dragon landed on the Wolf's back, and stabbed down with his claws.

The wolf went rigid for a moment before collapsing, the now-corpse falling limp and crunching the ground under it, Menma stood up, as the cub jumped from the tree-tops to the white haired Dragon, Menma caught her and held her up in front of him.

"You're a crazy little kitten aren't you?" He mused aloud, only for her to lick his nose, Menma's face wrinkled at the ticklish sensation. Getting a small chuckle from the man, "Alright, I'll bring you along…Reyna." The now named Reyna seemed to grin at the name; she didn't have one before, and now that The Hunter had named her it felt nice.

"Alright, first lesson…skinning." He said looking down at the corpse of the wolf.

**Years later**

Menma had sent Reyna out on a hunt on her own, as she usually did nowadays, though this time he'd sent her off to investigate some weird crash, while he spent a majority of his day fixing up his new armour, he called it Headhunter, it was almost all light plate with thicker arm blades, with a large skull over the shoulder, of a horned animal, his helmet was featureless with the exception of two eyeholes.

It was all grey while an edited version of Shadowmourne hung on his belt instead of his knife; he'd given his previous armour to Reyna in fact. Though the fitting seals had shifted so it revealed her toned midsection, and showed off her sexy thighs.

She'd changed a lot from the cub that he'd picked up, and matured quickly, her form was perfectly proportioned, packing D's and wide hips, with a slim waist, and perfect legs. Her hair remained shaggy and loose, falling to the nape of her neck.

Menma fitted the last piece of his armour and nodded, he was happy with it, but the high pitched roar of pain that rang through the forests, he immediately took off like a rocket towards it, and when he arrived some weird insectile creature with scythe blades as natural weapons at the ends of its arms, it was hunched over and a pair of pale green wings stuck out of its back, the membrane glinting as light peaked through the canopy of the dense jungles.

"Evolve…" snarled the creature as it leant forward to take a bite out of Reyna, Menma tossed a trio of small Chakram's that wrapped around the creatures neck and sent it toppling to the ground.

"Get up, Reyna. Get back to the den and fix yourself up." Ordered Menma, Reyna was starved for a good hunt, he knew this all too well, since the creatures around their den had become to plain and boring for her, but this creature had apparently defeated her, while it took a lot of damage physically, its wounds were healing quickly.

"B-but…" stuttered the battered and bleeding lioness. Her left eye was bleeding heavily, while a large gaping wound crossed over it, while a large gash ran over her hip and right thigh.

"Now! Reyna, don't question me when I tell you to do something." Snapped Menma, Reyna nodded hesitantly before scrambling to her feet, grabbing her knife and running out of the area, Menma growled before snapping his fingers, wires rose up out of the ground, wrapping around the strange insectile creature, lifting it up and holding it aloft.

Menma grabbed something from his belt, it was a triple barrelled hand-gun, and ornate in design with what appeared to be an animal's fang, about six inches in length and they all curved outwards. Over the grip was an arced blade, to pummel people.

"Now, who the hell are you? What are you doing in my forest?" snarled Menma. The creature hissed at him.

"Devour. Evolve. Adapt." Snarled the creature, "Kha'zix, will devour you!" snarled the creature, referring to itself, as it spat its words like venom.

Menma smirked "Many have tried, bug. But so many more…" a priming noise was heard, three glowing orbs formed at the mouth of the gun, Menma twitched his finger and a blast erupted, a trio of beams striking Kha'zix in the head, the beasts body exploded, all but a single scythe-like arm, it buried itself into a tree due to the propulsion of the explosion.

"…Have failed." He intoned coldly, he'd encountered the void once before, when a string of lower class void minions poured through some strange warp-hole. That thing stank of Void energy like it was no-one's business.

"Now let's go see how my kitten is doing…" muttered Menma, as he took a step and flashed away back to his den.

**Den**

Reyna had hobbled back with great difficulty mind you, back to the Den, where both she and Menma lived that creature had wrecked up her beautiful fur, and her armour was torn up. Her eye was bleeding heavily, she dove into her stash and pulled out an amber lensed eye-patch, the lens was chock packed with 'Holy Light' cut with Tigerseye, a gem from 'Azeroth' as her…friend, mate? They had done so quite a few times -mate that is- especially during her heat cycles, but never had they come to an official conclusion of their relations.

With the energy of the Light the patch helped her hunt down life signs, but for now it would help her keep her sight while the optic nerves, and her whole eye for that matter, healed.

She pulled it on, huffing and spreading blood over the floor, tracking it through the den floor, as she clipped the amber lensed patch over her eyes, she felt a warmth flood her veins as her skin stitched itself back together, Reyna collapsed against her cache, breathing heavily.

"I knew you were getting antsy, but arrogant? What were you thinking girl?!" There he was, Menma walked back into the den, dropping Kha'zix's claws on the ground and grabbing the curvaceous lioness, dumping her onto her bed.

"You could have been killed." He said, his tone lost its fire. Menma knelt next to her bed, running his hands over her wounds, they were quite deep and numerous, a rich gold magic poured out of him and began repairing the few remaining bruises quickly, while the gashes and cuts healed up at a slower, but still fast, rate.

Menma closed his eyes and leant down, placing his head near hers, "Do you know, how worried I was?" he asked, Reyna looked away, shame, embarrassment and disappointment on her face. It's true that he would never coddle her, especially during her adolescence, but the lioness knew that she held a special place in his heart, and it saddened her, that he was disappointed so.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in response.

"Don't apologize for what you did, a hunter always craves a better prey, I'm just annoyed that you didn't at least observe the damned thing before you went in, guns blazing." Said Menma, his tone shifting once more to a slightly deadpanned tone, she smiled slightly.

She felt his hand on her cheek, just below the new scars that adorned her face, Menma tsk'ed lightly and gently scolded her under his breath, before he began to remove the armour on her person, starting with the scaled plates over her shins and arms. He'd seen her naked more times than any man would his wife in a lifetime, so disrobing her of the bloodied clothes was not a big deal.

"I'll get these all washed up, sleep well…Kitten." He said with a grin on his face, only to dodge a knife that flew through the air towards the back of his head, Menma chuckled at the slightly increased heat in her face.

She was donned in nothing, revealing her large breasts and pink nipples that brushed against the furs under her curvaceous figure, Reyna's tail flickered around angrily as she glared at him with her crystal blue eye.

"Sleep, Reyna. I'll see you in the morning." Said Menma, as he knelt down once more, a clone walking off with the bloodied clothes, and kissed her gently, the grey skinned male's lips brushing against the white furred females.

Questioning why he would get so intimately involved with an Anthromorphic lioness? He's a Dragon and Panther Hollow, literally nothing applied to him when it came to morals of humans and their ilk.

Reyna's ears flattened against her head as his lips left hers; Menma placed a hand on the top of her head and tussled her white locks once before leaving the Den.

**Outside.**

"Who are you." Snarled Menma, drawing his gun and levelling it to the head of the intruder it was a man garbed in a baggy, dark purple robe, it hid his face from view, except for his eyes, that were glowing bright yellow. Even his hands and feet were hidden by the robe.

"My name would be Announcer, to some. But feel free to call me Alfred. I am here to find…" a note shot from the sleeve of Alfred's robe, and he skimmed it over "Reyna, the Pride Huntress. And Menma…no title as of yet…strange I must say. But yes I'm going to assume you are the male counterpart of the twosome?"

Menma nodded at the robed man's question, even if he knew whom he was, little could be used against him, given just how friggen powerful he was.

"Well, I would like you both to formally invite you to join the League of Legends, here's my card." A royal blue card with golden writing on it '_League of Legends'_. Menma took the card, not moving his gun.

"Why? I've heard of this group of fools who kill each other over some trivial matter all the time. I mean sure, sound's kinda fun, but is being controlled necessary?" asked Menma, crossing his arms.

"No, the way it works is that the Champion and the Summoner work in tandem to defeat their enemies. For example the more powerful the summoner is, and thus gives a wider range of assistance, a spell called Ignite, set your foe on fire, just signal to who and the summoner will execute the spell. It works similarly like this most of the time, you aren't controlled." Informed Alfred, Menma nodded in understanding.

"So, am I to guess you wanted either myself or Reyna to join?" Alfred nodded at his new associates words.

"Honestly? Yes, both of you. It would be nice. Having new blood always makes the veterans a little antsy, besides I think it would be nice for both you and your…Partner? To get out of the jungles and into a good and proper hunting grounds. If you want, I can arrange it so that you can play on the neutral ground, doing whatever the hell you want. But I'm afraid Reyna would need to partner with a summoner for each match. And whenever she is in play, you cannot be. Common sense says you would take her side."

"In a heartbeat...I'll discuss it with her; Reyna's opinions may differ to mine. But as for the neutral party…that won't be necessary, I'll play the game your way. Not like I really do anything anymore anyway." Said the Hunter, getting a nod from the robed man, who pulled out a dark blue card with League of Legends written in gold on the back.

"Very well, this card will summon you to the Halls of Justice when you say 'Recall' see you soon, Cold-Blooded Hunter." Menma harrumphed lightly before looking at the card, it would seem things were getting interesting once more.

**Menma/Reyna's Den, One Week Later**

"Yes." Said Reyna quickly. Menma blinked in shock, he honestly didn't expect her to even bother with this, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Uhh…Alright. Get your shit together and we'll leave soon." Said Menma, already leaving the Den.

**End of le chapter. **

**Wrote this ages ago, so feel free to tell me what'cha think.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	2. A God's Introduction

**Thank you to those who reviewed, Followed and/or favourited means a lot to have people read what I produce, this chapter will mainly be introduction and getting a few descriptions out so I don't have to do them later.**

**Note: Do you guys want me to describe the champions? Or just not bother? It's pretty quick to Google them if not.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Start.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Summoners, Champions and Civilians. I would like you all to join me, in introducing the newest members of the League of Legends!" Bellowed Alfred, in front of him stood all of the Champions, gathered before a staging area; while in the amphitheatre set up around them were summoners, reporters and such.

"First we have, Reyna the Pride Huntress!" A blue shaft of light shone upon the centre of the stage and out stepped the lioness, her face indifferent, the back of hair done into small braids, each having a hooked blade tying them up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and hopefully we can work well together." Greeted the gentle voiced, yet extremely deadly white furred female. Several Summoners already had hearts in their eyes, while some of the bolder were whistling out. Reyna ignored them.

"Reyna, would you please step back onto the ring; we'll teleport you to the Summoner's Rift." Reyna did so and took a step back, enveloped by a blue light once more.

"Reyna is a fast paced, Jungle-Top Lane fighter, with her passive ability, Unseen Predator, she gains bonus damage and strike range when leaving the brush." Tryndamere had volunteered to test out the new Champions, due to his want for both a good fight, and to scope out the newbies before anyone else.

Speaking of, the Barbarian King wielded a colossal great sword that he had to drag around, he wore a battle skirt over plated leggings, and boots, a shoulder guard from his right connected to the one of his left, though the left was a slight smaller, he wore a horned helmet with a t-shaped gap so he could see properly, the man was _built_ like a truck. Muscles upon his muscles, with a goatee and long black ponytail finishing it off.

Reyna flew from the bushes and stabbed her blade right into his shoulder, one of the benefits of the Respawn Tech was that it minimized damaged to such a point where one could barely feel any pain. The bar above Tryndamere dropped drastically, as his 'Level' was 1 he was quite 'Squishy' as most Summoners called it.

"Each hit does 1.5x Damage of a normal strike, it is perfect for initiating." Said Alfred before Reyna back off a little, Tryndamere nodding with a slightly impressed smirk upon his face, the Huntress mirrored it, a slight twinge at the sides of her lips.

"Next is Savagery, on the next basic attack, Reyna gains increased attack speed, and gains a single level towards Ferocity, which she possess instead of Mana." On que, Reyna's blade gained a dark white glow and she staked it into Tryndamere, her strikes becoming a flurry for a short time, the Barbarian King's health bar was dangerously low, he pulled out a dark red vial and downed the whole thing, outside of a game the Health Potions worked almost instantly, much to the collective joy of those who enjoyed rigorous training.

It continued on like this for the next few minutes, showing her other abilities, and her 'Ultimate' Thrill of the Hunt, all in all Tryndamere enjoyed the fight, he didn't get to _do_ anything but he could get a sense for the woman he could possibly call comrade on the fields of Justice.

Now it was the second.

"Now for our second guest, and new comrade upon the Fields of Justice. Allow me to introduce, Menma, the FIRELORD!" A large pillar of rose red flames burst from the ground, within lay a kneeling figure his hair was that of white flames, his eyes glowing with power while all around his body lay dark red runes, covering his wrists were a pair of spiked bracers, while his gloves held spiked knuckles, he wore no shirt instead offering up a show of his perfectly chiselled body.

He wore a pair of black loose fitting pants and steel combat boots, with a pair of protruding spikes at the toe, as the flames died away so too did the look of his flaming hair, instead replaced by loose white locks.

"Wait I thought you decided on 'Cold Blooded Hunter'?" asked Alfred, none to perturbed by voicing his question, Menma shrugged cracking his shoulders and knuckles to rid himself of the stiffness that came with not being in this form for long periods of time.

"Ahh, true. But I talked it over with the Head Summoner, and he's allowed the various aspects of my powers to be different 'Skins'. So basically I'm several champions in one." Said the Firelord, cheekily, a grin lighting up across his face showing his face.

Alfred balked and looked to a man in loose fitting glorious looking robes with a mantle draped over his shoulders, several runes dotting along the lining of his clothes, who merely nodded in response.

"So what are you?" asked a voice from the Champions, it was Zed, The Master of Shadows the usually quiet ninja, though this being intrigued him greatly. He wore armour with a vent-like facemask covering his whole head, two red orbs peeking out through the eyeholes, at his back were a pair of tri-bladed shuriken, while a dual pronged, arm blade was placed upon his bracer, Zed was donned in almost all black, with a few bits of red here and there.

"I am a Necromancer, one of the two, actually this is my vacation time." Said Menma sheepishly, putting his hands behind his head, but seeing the confused look upon several peoples faces he lifted one flaming brow curiously. "I take is 'Necromancer' means what the actual word does here, yes? To raise the dead and such?" Several nods were his answers while a few shied away from him, like the little purple skinned creature with wide eyes and a giant hat, she was _adooorable!_ A small black pixy looking creature sat atop her head.

"Ahh, well you see where I come from, a 'Necromancer' is something akin to a god, well…actually we're ranked above the gods, there are only ever two Necromancer's alive at once, both having he same powers over Reality, time space and such. Eucliwood Hellscythe is my counterpart, I am Menma Hellscythe, officially the God of Reality, Second Brood-Father of the Black Dragon Flight, Firelord, Vengeful Panther and finally, strongest Shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations." His grin never faltered once he began spouting off his titles, Reyna and Tryndamere had already returned, the Barbarian turned to the slightly taller anthromorph, receiving a nod.

"Prove it." Challenged Zyra, the Rise of Thorns. A gorgeous creature that looked to be a mix between a human and a forest spirit. She wore no clothes instead leaves covered her modesty, though still leaving her fabulously curvaceous body to be displayed. Blood red 'hair' with four elven 'ears' at the sides of her head, two small blood red orbs hung from the bottom pair of ears, much like earrings, while two vines were wrapped around her forearms.

"How?" asked Menma, sitting at the edge of the stage dangling his legs off and looking directly at the woman.

"Go to another reality…get something from there." Said the woman, with a shrug, honestly how does one answer such a question.

"How about…no. And I do this instead." Menma stood back up faced away from the crowd before clapping his hands, the sound reverberated and everyone waited with bated breath, slowly all around them everything lost its colour, before seemingly fading away, everyone slowly began to rise or fall to the same level, standing over what could only be described as empty space.

"By the Wheels of Time…" Mumbled the Chronomancer, Zilean. And old man wearing a dark green robe, as large stone clock floated behind him, his eyes were glowing white, yet conveyed the emotions akin to, shock, awe and all around bewilderment.

Small white screens began to fill the space, stretching further than even the most advanced eyesight could see, it occurred to many of the champions that the 'stars' were actually just more screens.

A few strangled gasps drew their attention, it seemed Nami the Tidecaller was having some trouble sustaining her waters whilst being here, Menma approached her, offering his hand and as she took it, all the pain of not being able to breath properly went away, a small vortex of water began to form under her, Nami smiled and thanked him, the Firelord merely waved it off.

"Now, as I was saying. Welcome!" He threw his arms out and gestured to the screens. "To the Spacial Observation Area, this is where I, and several shards of myself keep check upon the universe and every single branch of that."

"Outrageous…" Murmured a brown haired, tan skinned man, with glowing ice blue eyes, he was donned in brilliant blue gem-like armour with shards protruding from the plates that made the armour, a gem encrusted hammer and shield held limply in his hands, he was Taric, the Gem Knight. Menma grinned and released a small chuckle.

"Aye, quite so." Said the God, his form changing to that of an angelic looking male donned in dark purple robes, dull grey armour around his chest, shoulders, forearms and thighs, a crown like circlet around his forehead, the centre being a small skull his eyes turning a deep lavender colour. He breathed a gentle sigh and smiled.

"The reason I brought you all here is because it's the quickest way to remove doubt." More and more portals began opening up, a man clad in plated robes came through, 12 golden wings emerged from his back, a spear with a broad blade.

A man donned in a black loose fitting shukakusho, with a white haori, a strange black symbol placed upon the back. He had a trio of katana's sheathed at his hip. One had a white handle, one black, and one a dark green; he had black hair that was falling to the nape of his neck with dark red eyes. Those swords drew the attention of Fiora, the Grand Duelist.

Fiora had short black hair with a single streak of red that covered her left eye, she had fair skin and a slim but well filled build, she wore a skin-tight black bodysuit with a white vest, a golden armour over her breasts, and thigh high, lightly armoured, boots. A rapier at her hip with a dagger upon her waist. A trio of cloth strips emulating a cape falling from her left shoulder.

Another came out that was a white haired male donned in black, massive, skull motif armour. He had a dark coloured hood along with a pair of identical swords, the only difference being one was a dark blue while the other was a dark purple with red tint. Both swords were bastards swords with several protrusions along the edges, curving off in various directions, runes down the length that said words none could read, the hilts consisted of a dragons skull with horns curled around a cross guard.

Next was a black haired male, short spikey locks wearing a white fox-like mask, he had a long navy blue trench coat on with grey fur around the collar and some odd symbol upon a length of cloth that could be a cape, he had a pair of black leather gloves that reach his biceps, red leather strips held down by brass rivets, the same for his boots, he appeared crouching so they could see his black colour pants and bare chest.

The final was a man donned in a black and red robe, around the chest it was like a second skin, before falling away allowing to be split revealing plate leg guards, and boots, his hands were covered by black leather fingerless gloves and across his shoulders was a smooth mantle, connected to a leathery cape. He had four long horns that protruded from the back of his skull and shaggy white hair. His skin was a light grey in colour while his eyes were completely black minus the large slit orange pupil in the centre.

There were several more vortexes but these three are the only ones to have emerged, Menma clapped his hands together gathering attention. "Allow me to introduce the most important part of my long life, in order of occurrence, Menma Uchiha, Shinobi." The Fox masked one nodded mutely.

"Next we have Menma Rivendare, the Death Knight." The hooded one who reeked of Death and Blood merely nodded, a pair of glowing blue slits appearing within the shadows of his hood before they disappeared he seemingly closed his eyes once more.

"Followed up by the Menma, the Black Dragon." The horned male nodded, his eyes reflecting little more than boredom before they fell upon a certain half-dragon, their eyes held one another for a few moments, before he winked, eliciting a small flush from Shyvana.

"Myself, Hellscythe, and afterwards Menma Shiba, the Copier of Souls." The black haired male donned in the haori smirked and nodded to them, his right hand resting upon the white hilt.

"Finally, Archangel Menma Helios, the Vengence of Light." The Archangel took off his helmet and bowed graciously, his long shaggy golden coloured hair spilling out, along with a pair of dark amber coloured eyes that shined with warmth, a killer smile lining his face that drew several dreamy sighs.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome, the Shards of Reality. To the League of Legends." Said the Head summoner, all the Menma's either smiled or smirked but they all nodded.

**End.**

**Alright ability times!**

**Hellscythe. **

**Mage, Assasin.**

**Passive: (For All of them) Blood Craze.  
Whenever a nearby Ally is killed or heavily damaged, this unit gains a massive boots in Attack and Movement Speed, along with Ability Power and Attack Damage. (Varying to level).**

**Auto Attack: Swings at target with his Scythe, which stretches to strike the target, mid-range.**

**Scythe: A Mid ranged, slash attack that deals Magic Damage, if the target is killed, the cool down is reset.**

**With Tapped Power: A mid-ranged attack that shoots arcs of magic towards the enemy dealing damage and slowing he target.**

**Realities Grasp: A long ranged snare that slows a target, should the target already be slowed, it will shackle them for 2 seconds.**

**Harvest: Passive, for every killing blow landed, this unit gains 20/30/40/50/60 Mana and half that of health. If the Target is a champion, this bonus is doubled.**

**Ultimate: Tapped Power: Taps into the flow of Reality to increase Ability Power, and Mana Regeneration. Increases the damage of 'Scythe' exponentially.**

**Shinobi**

**Assasin, ADC.**

**Auto Attack: Thrown weapons, such as Kunai and Shuriken, critical strikes being Fuma Shurikens.**

**Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu: The next basic attack after this is activated causes a volley of unstoppable Kunai that fly for a set distance; each volley line is separate and has a chance to crit.**

**Raikiri: A long range charge attack that locks to the target. On hit it applies a stun that holds for 2.3 seconds, 100/150/200/250/300 works off either AP or AD.**

**Shinobi Endurance: Passive, each ranks grants more Attack Speed and Attack Damage. **

**Ultimate: Ameterasu: Creates Black flames that spew over a certain distance, causing massive damage with a burn affect, doubles damage is target is stunned.**

**I'll put the others in the next chapter, but those two will be the main ones used for a few rounds of Summoners Rift.**

**Ps. Don't hate for revealing his status and such, so soon. He **_**really**_** doesn't care who knows about him, he's a god. Deal with it.**

**Love you much 3.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	3. First Times and Drinking

**My dears, updates will be alot slower than before, i have moved recently and can no aquire the internet for a while. **

**Fear not i'll try to get up as many as possible.**

**Welcome to Summoners Rift.**

The feminie voice rang in Shinobi's ears, the masked male was given the view of a rather nice looking base, he stood atop a staircase a small shaft of light flickering away, his team mates were revealed to be Sona, Annie, Tryndamere and Nasus.

Annie was an adorable little girl, she looked around 9 years old with dark pink hair, two long bangs that fell past her shoulders while the rest it was cut into a flared bob, she had a pink cat ear headband and a pink backpack with a white cat face on it. Her eyes were emerald green in colour with either natural or not dark rings around her whole eye, like eyeliner, she wore a pinkish purple dress that went to her knees, pink and purple stockings and black shoes. Clutched in her arms was a small stuffed bear missing its left eye.

Nasus was a monolithic sized Jackal guard looking creature from Egyptian mythology. He was donned in steel-green armour with a large axe clutched in his hands. His dark red eyes gave off the sense of both wisdom and strength.

Finally Sona, well…sometimes even he was a little blown away by the looks of some women. Sona had long blue hair the seemingly floated behind her, done up in two long pigtails by red ribbons, she had a serine air about her, a small smile upon her face. Her eyes were a misty blue, her dress followed the colour trend being a dark blue, cut off at the shoulder leaving her cleavage and shoulders exposed. She had a strange looking, three stringed instrument the floated before her, idly her fingers plucked at the strings.

"You smell like…burning, heheh." Were the first words from Annie, and immediately the little girl blurred from existence, it took a moment but the others were privy to the sight of the stoic assassin holding the little girl and squealing like a girl.

"Oh my Self! You're so friggen cute!" His smoothe and baritonic voice making it quite the odd sentence to hear, Annie merely grinned, a wide white line lining across her face as she reciprocated the hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Fox." Menma merely spun around on his heel before swinging the small girl around, before setting her down, ruffling the little girl's hair, she grinned once more and hugged her bear, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation, Menma paused for a moment to realise something.

"There's a little girl in the League..?" He asked, drawing slow nods from the others, not that they could see, a dark look grew upon the masked Shinobi's face. He knelt down and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders. "Annie-chan, if you need any help. Just ask and I'll be there in a flash." She nodded once more, waiting for the moment she could show her new friend, Mr. Fox, how strong she was.

"_Yo, I'll be your summoner._" Each of them had a 'H.U.D', magic don't ask, that showed them their 'inventory' Health, and Resource Bars, in the bottom right corner was the Mini-map, with icons showing his team mates, and the fog of war shadowing his enemies, and the other side.

The image of a robed figure appeared before Menma, waving lazily, the Uchiha nodded mutely. "_I picked up Flash and Barrier, so if you need a quick escape, I got it covered, and you'll be more survivable with the shield._" Menma once more, nodded mutely, the image of the Summoner faded and he saw a 'Doran's Blade' go into his inventory along with a single Health Potion. Currently Menma had 680 HP and 450 Mana.

Sona tugged at his sleeve, drawing his attention, he looked at her and she gestured for him to follow, a small arrow appeared before him, showing that's where his summoner suggested going, on the Mini-map it looked to be inside the brush along the sides of Bottom Lane.

"_Would it be possible for you to assist me in getting the Blue Buff?_" asked Nasus, his voice was strong, and deep. Menma looked to Sona who smiled up and Nasus and nodded, the Uchiha did the same, the 'Blue Buff' was an Ancient Golem, and that when killed by a player gave off a buff to decrease cool downs and increase Mana Regeneration.

"I'll help too!" Said Annie, before skipping off down the middle, Menma allowed a small chuckle to leave him as he; Nasus and Sona ran/floated down towards the Ancient Golem.

**30 Seconds until Minions Spawn!**

"_The Golem will Spawn as short time after the Minions, fear not. Your lane will not suffer for assisting me._" Said Nasus, Menma waved him off.

"Not a problem, we're comrades, I'll help you out, just ask and I'll do what I can." Nasus' lips seemingly tugged upwards as he tilted his head in thanks, small purple hooded figure rans down, some carrying maces and shields, others with staffs.

"_Prepare._" The Ancient Golem Spawned, and Nasus threw himself forward, slamming down his axe against its heavy armour, Menma began throwing, apparently Kunai Kage Bushin had activated as he threw a volley of strikes, greatly damaging the Golem, he backed off, as did Sona, and the two made their ways down to Bottom, a giant orange blast of fire drew his attention as he saw Annie incinerate a minion, she waved at him, jumping up as she did, he hesitantly reciprocated.

"She's a lot stronger than I thought she would be…" Mumbled Menma, Sona gave off a silent giggle, the Uchiha pulled off his mask and smiled at her, that lady killer smile that brought a flush of red to her pale cheeks.

He jumped from the 'River' brush and spotted Ashe and Alistair, the Shinobi grinned savagely as he leapt forward into the centre of the lane and threw forward of volley of Kunai, forcing back the Frost Archer and the Minotaur, Alistair glared at the Uchiha who mockingly smirked at him in response.

Sona's instrument emitted a few more gentle sounds, but to his surprise strands of purple and blue magic shot from it, slicing into the Minions, weakening them for him to get the last hit on almost all of them, he gave a thumbs up to the blue haired beauty who merely smiled in response, her eyes widened as she pointed behind him, Menma spotted Alistair charging towards him, horns down.

The Uchiha quickly grabbed a Blue minion, as a new wave had just come to the middle, and tossed it in the Minotaur's way, the black haired Shinobi favouring to roll to the side, Sona's musical magic struck Alistair and the Uchiha was consumed in a quick pillar of blue light, levelling up to 2.

His summoner quickly placed a point into Raikiri and Menma charged up, slamming his lightning encased fist into the side of the Minotaur's head, stunning him, another volley of Kunai, each of the three lines struck Alistair head on, an almost instant kill as his health bar dropped to zero.

**First Blood!**

"_Gj, bro. Now back it up, or Ashe will rape your ass._" Said the Summoner, appearing at the corner of his vision once more, Menma spun and rolled once more to avoid an arrow, Sona happily floating along behind him as the stood next to the tower, Sona farming on some of the closer minions as Menma's health regenerated.

Sona's etwahl shimmered green for a moment, as a blast small shot of green energy slid over the Shinobi, he looked curiously as his health bar gained another chunk, and was satisfied enough to return to farming.

"Thank you, So-chan." Said the Uchiha giving another grin and thumbs up, once more eliciting a small blush from the Maven of Strings, a frozen arrow surged towards the blue haired woman and struck her in the shoulder, Menma growled and stood in front of the beauty, Ashe glaring at the Shinobi they stood silent for a moment before the Uchiha surged forward, throwing another volley of Kunai, Ashe responded in kind by releasing her Volley of icy arrows, on struck Menma in the stomach slowing him for a second, his fist ignited with lightning.

"_**Raikiri!**_" Bellowed the Uchiha as he struck Ashe in the stomach making her gasp for the air that had fled her lungs, that was until a certain blue minotaur came surging past the blue team turrent and slammed head first into the Uchiha, his body flipping back and skidding over the ground, and if that wasn't bad enough Ashe regained her breath and shot a volley of frozen arrows at him, sending a deadly chill through his body, Menma shivered involuntarily.

Luck seemed to be against him, because out from the River came Master Yi, he was jungling, an odd human-looking man with mostly yellow armour, the secondary colour being a steel grey, and a strange helmet with several eye 'scope' looking contraptions. He wielded a long katana that seemed to be made of a jade-like metal, two small rings jingled with each step he took.

He vanished for a moment before Menma felt brand new slices open up on his back, he coughed up a torrent of blood, and Sona looked stricken as she shot another blast of green magic towards her comrade, the Health Bar atop his bead going up by a meagre amount, much to her dismay.

"_Denied._" Came the voice of his summoner, in a flash of yellow light he was back next to Sona within range of the purple turrent, effectively save less they brave a tower-dive this early into the game.

"_FUCK!_" Shouted a voice of another Summoner.

"_Suffer in ya boots, noob._" Said another, apparently the one working with Sona, Menma's Summoner chuckled lightly but remained silent otherwise.

**Later**

It was Mid-game, everyone was in the middle lane, and Menma could honestly say he was slightly scared of Annie, mostly because of her bear, Tibbers. The fact that is was constantly on fire made him a little worried, he had to make sure never to piss off the little girl.

Like…ever.

Speaking of Tibbers the bear was currently sitting on Ashe as she was stun locked by Annie spamming out her spells like a mad woman.

Menma had to dodge a blade that hunted his throat, ducking and weaving around Master Yi's strikes, his Ultimate came of cooldown and he Flashed into the centre of the enemy team, initiating, it was at this time that Tryndamere's Ultimate had gone _off_ and he was mobbed by Alistair, Fiora and Riven.

Riven was clad in her 'Battle Bunny Riven' 'skin' It was a real tent pitcher that was for sure, she was in a black leotard that barely held to her bust, silky black stockings and high-heels, her sword was something that could be called a carrot sword, while a pair of white bunny ears sat atop her messy white mop. Her right hand was clad in a white rabbit like glove; it seemed much bigger than the left, for some reason.

It almost made him sad that he was about to do this, but with a small sigh he activated his Ultimate, black flames began to spew from his eye and leapt on to the entire enemy team, the flames exploded outward, given splash damage as the duration finished, and since they were all so clumped up, added to the fact that Tryndamere was down boosting his power quite a lot, it was a Penta-Kill with no effort.

Menma really liked this place.

**Later-Later**

The game was pretty exciting, and quite fun, for the first time. He finished up with a 16/2/3 the enemy team surrendered at 22:30 apparently sick of being farmed on by Menma's Team. "Alright, who's up for celebratory drinks on me?" Asked the Shinobi, Tryndamere grinned and punched his shoulder.

"Hell yes!"

"_I will join you. I rarely leave the Hall of Justice so this will be a good chance to do so._" Said Nasus, nodding in thanks.

Annie pouted. "I can't do that stuff…" Only to squeal as a certain masked male scooped her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek. Making the little girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Now none of that Annie-chan! You can have juice or somethin'." Menma whispered and his eyes shifted conspiratorially. "And if you're good I'll give you some of mine." Annie nodded with a serious, and adorable, face. Menma sat her upon his shoulders and looked to Sona she looked a little contemplative, before pulling out a small pad and jotting something down.

"_Can I invite a friend?_" Menma looked to the others who were busy arm wrestling, and chuckled.

"Of course, So-chan. Invite whoever you want, I'm buyin'." Menma popped out a nice guy thumbs up, along with a shiny glint that resounded from his sharp canine teeth, Annie looked awed at the shiny light.

"_Be right back, Thank you. 3._" Menma felt an involuntary grin light up his face, as Sona floated away he felt a pair of eyes on his back and saw Shinigami coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, quite the show you gave off today." Said Shinigami, though a slightly mocking tone rang through his words, then again, that was him usually, so it was hard to tell if he was ever being serious or sarcastic. "You two are so sweet I think I'm getting a cavity." A light lining of loathing filled Shinigami's tone.

"Didn't you get a game as well? From the scoreboard it was pretty sad, 5/2/6. I mean I know you were mid and all but…" Shinigami's eyes narrowed annoyedly, he grit his teeth at Shinobi before walking away.

"He's silly." Said Annie, hugging Tibbers with one arm while sitting her chin on Menma's head, she liked his smell, he smelled like ash and the air around him seemed to tingle. Annie sighed happily as she hugged Menma's head nuzzling into it slightly.

Menma had to repress the 'aww' that threatened to leave his lips, though his face was still stuck in the very expression, both hands on his cheeks and a tight smile upon his face, keeping in the blasted sound.

"Well, hello good looking…" Said a purr filled voice, Menma's cuteness driven expression fell away as he turned to see Sona, without her etwahl, and walking. It seemed her friend, was a plural. Along with Sona came Riven, the Exile. And Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox.

_Dayum._

Nine Tailed 'I want to hit that' more like.

_That was terrible._

Shut up.

Riven had short white hair and sapphire coloured eyes, she currently wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans the hugged her curvaceous behind quite well, along with a pair of black boots. The back of hair was done up in a little ponytail while the rest hung over her right eye.

Ahri was a black haired sex-bomb, silky raven locks that fell to her generous waist, a pair of vulpine ears that twitched slightly as the wind hit them she had three whisker marks on each of her slightly rounded, perfectly shaped cheeks. A pair of amber coloured eyes stared at the Shinobi hungrily as the slight smirk tugged at her full lips. A shoulder-less red kimono top sat over her torso while a white skirt sat on her waist. A pair of black ballet flats on her feet.

Menma had no words, all of these gorgeous women at once were a slight too much for the youngest of the Shards…technically the oldest, but with the mindset of a young man, the trio walked up to him, Riven with a slight smirk on her face, Sona looking a little abashed and Ahri merely placed a finger under his chin and push his jaw back up.

"Thanks." She winked at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DICK!" Roared Shinigami, chasing after Helios who was flying past, laughing uproariously, the 12 winged male was carrying the Soul Reapers haori.

"No!~"

Hellscythe trailed after them, walking boredly, he looked to Shinobi, then to the three women, then to the small girl on his shoulders and 'aww'd' "Wow, she's adorable." Commented the God, then looking to Shinobi and glancing at the women once more, "You're in." A double thumbs up and a laugh later, the God was gone, leaving the poor Shinobi feeling more awkward than he had ever felt.

"Colourful bunch." Commented Riven, Menma sighed loudly, the tension in his muscles seemingly gone. "It's nice to properly meet you, I'm Riven." She offered her hand and Menma took it, the strong grip made him smirk.

"Pleasure, I'm Menma Uchiha."

"Call me Mistress big boy; you'll be screaming it later tonight." Purred Ahri, Sona looked abashed, the poor girl lightning up like a supernova.

"Noted. Well, let's get going before I pass out."

**End of Chapter.**

**Archangel Helios Menma.**

**Strike of Light: Thrusts Samael forward, Holy Light surging forward to strike the target, lowering Magic Resistance by 4% Stacks 5 times.**

**Exorcism: Blasts the target with a blast of Light that does true damage. A long range line attack that, should it hit more than one target, damage goes up 10% for the next target.**

**Consecration: In a mid-range sized circle around the caster a Holy fire will sweep across the area, dealing continuously increasing damage to those who stand on it.**

**Judgement: Helios summons a great storm of hammers that, when striking a foe, will stun for 2 seconds, multiple hits cannot occur to stun, but then can do multiple strikes of damage.**


End file.
